


Латимерия

by snusmoomrik, W2J2



Series: J2 R-NC21 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Больше всего на свете Джареда интересует лишь один вопрос: какого хрена выползла на берег первая латимерия?





	Латимерия

Больше всего на свете Джареда интересует лишь один вопрос: какого хрена выползла на берег первая латимерия? Почему не сиделось ей в первобытной жиже, что сподвигло высунуть из комфортной среды несуразную рыбью морду и тяжело прошлёпать по девственной суше, неуклюже переставляя плоские конечности и с хрустом приминая сочный хвощ?

Вопрос этот вовсе не праздный. Если бы латимерия не совершила свой сомнительный подвиг из чистого любопытства, Джаред им бы не мучился. Любопытством, жирно прописанным плавниками в человеческих генах.

Если бы не это чёртово любопытство, Джаред сейчас не стоял бы у полуоткрытой двери в спальню Дженсена, сгорая от…

Джаред сглатывает, делает вдох-выдох и заставляет себя уйти. Просто уйти и забыть громкое дыхание Дженсена и приглушённый короткий стон. 

Но забыть не получается. Дженсен — хороший сосед и вообще отличный парень, из тех, с кем Джаред при случае замутил бы. Но это не тот случай — они живут бок о бок в небольшом съёмном доме, и Джареду вовсе не хочется терять Дженсена, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. 

Но латимерия приклеилась к Джареду намертво. Она подталкивает в спину тупой скользкой мордой, и Джаред смотрит на Дженсена совсем другим взглядом.

Когда он убегает утром, свежий, аккуратный и подтянутый, бросая: «Пока, Джей, сегодня твоя очередь готовить ужин!» — Джаред возвращается мыслями в полутёмный коридор к приоткрытой двери спальни. Воображение рисует Дженсена, закрывшего глаза, и…

…И Джаред понимает, что теперь не успокоится, пока не увидит это сам.

Между ними ничего не меняется, неловкости нет. Они по-прежнему живут бок о бок, смотрят вместе футбол и пьют пиво; Джаред варит спагетти, а Дженсен покупает пиццу, когда настаёт его очередь готовить ужин, и они никогда не спорят о том, кто будет убирать дом в следующие выходные.

Но Дженсен нравится Джареду. Нравится так сильно, что Джаред боится однажды потерять контроль. Чувства стремительно летят по нарастающей — может быть, именно потому, что Джаред себе в этом признался.

Он первым встаёт с дивана, когда пиво выпито, сгребает бутылки и поспешно несёт в мусорное ведро, не замечая, что Дженсен провожает его недоумённым и немного обиженным взглядом. 

В какой-то момент Джаред доходит до предела. Он возвращается домой раньше Дженсена и идёт прямиком в его спальню. Немного медлит на пороге, но толкает дверь и входит в душноватый полумрак — Дженсен спешил утром и не успел открыть окно.

Но так даже лучше. Джаред приближается к неприбранной постели и падает лицом вниз, в подушку, смятые простыни и отброшенное одеяло. У него встаёт. Он не собирается дрочить в постели Дженсена, но просовывает руку под живот и крепко сжимает себя, пока в ладони не начинает туго пульсировать. Всё расплывается у Джареда перед глазами; он хочет, чтобы сейчас в этой постели был Дженсен, которого он вдавит в простыни, вылижет с головы до ног и крепко оттрахает. А потом ещё. Сколько хватит сил. Единственная причина, по которой он не делает этого — сам Дженсен.

 

На тридцатилетие Дженсена они напиваются в хлам. Дело именно в Дженсене — его кроет, а Джаред никогда не оставит друга в таком состоянии.

Из паба они едут домой на такси, и Дженсен сбивчиво о чём-то рассказывает — Джаред не может разобрать ни слова, но думает, что Дженсен сейчас и сам себя не понимает. 

В дверь они вваливаются одновременно, то ли поддерживая друг друга, то ли цепляясь один за другого; и Джаред не помнит, как они оказываются в спальне Дженсена.  
На какое-то время оба проваливаются в сон — Джаред вдруг открывает глаза и чувствует, что Дженсен трётся о его грудь колючей щекой.

Джаред трезвеет и понимает, что они оба раздеты — Дженсен крепко проезжается щетиной по его соскам, бездумно возит лицом по чувствительной коже, и Джареда охватывает колким, зыбким томлением. Он честно терпит ещё немного, потом подтягивает Дженсена повыше, сжимает пальцами его подбородок и целует в горячий влажный рот. Дженсен тут же суёт язык ему между губ, замыкает контур. Где-то под веками у Джареда искрит; он не даёт Дженсену отстраниться, но тот даже не дёргается.

Дорвавшийся Джаред больше не сомневается — опрокидывает Дженсена в подушки; целует, будто пробует, у него нежные губы, напористый язык; он сладко и пряно пахнет олд спайсом — разгорячённая кожа услиливает запах, и у Дженсена, должно быть, сейчас щиплет в носу.

Дженсен действительно чихает, и Джареда это очень смешит, но он видит в полумраке распахнутые глаза Дженсена и понимает, что тот уже абсолютно трезв. Как и сам Джаред.

Дженсен каменеет в его руках, но Джаред проводит по его губам большим пальцем и сладко целует сначала нижнюю губу, потом верхнюю, и залипает на несколько минут, лаская языком рот Дженсена.

Когда Дженсен ощутимо плывёт, шумно дышит и прижимается к нему бёдрами, Джаред сползает ниже и трогает языком его торчащие соски, собирает ртом испарину на гладкой груди. И гладит, ощупывает, стискивает пальцами всё, к чему может прикоснуться. Дженсен тихо вскрикивает от сильного щипка и просит сбивчиво:

— Нет, Джей, нет! Не нужно, оставь, не…

— Не оставлю, — шепчет Джаред ему в рот, — не собираюсь, хочу тебя, давно хочу!

Дженсен потрясённо выдыхает, но Джаред не даёт ему ничего сказать, опять затыкая поцелуем.

Джаред мотает его по кровати, рыча, целуя и кусая, подушки летят на пол, и Дженсен вдруг судорожно тянется к чему-то рукой, не отрываясь от Джареда. Джаред видит это мельком, краем глаза, но увиденного достаточно.

— Ух ты-ы! — тянет он, и Дженсен пытается отвести руку, отбросить что-то подальше, но Джаред перехватывает и вытаскивает из сжатых пальцев Дженсена чёрный дилдо. Не гигантских размеров, но и не маленький.

Дженсен досадливо морщится, но Джареда вдруг накрывает волной какой-то ненасытной нежности — ему так хочется сделать Дженсену хорошо.

Они возятся на постели несколько минут, пока Джаред не придавливает всем весом молча вырывающегося Дженсена.

— Ты… не хочешь меня? — спрашивает он, на самом деле не желая Дженсена отпускать, но готовясь к тому, что придётся.

Дженсен вдруг прекращает сопротивляться.

— Нет, — говорит он с запинкой, — хочу, просто, знаешь…

Джаред не слушает. Он включает ночник и смотрит в приглушённом свете на Дженсена — возбуждённого, смущённого, немыслимо желанного.

— Потом, — коротко отвечает Джаред, имея в виду, что сомнения нужно оставить на потом.

Он ложится щекой на бедро Дженсена, почти касаясь губами твёрдого члена. Дженсен тихо дышит, только скользит пальцами в волосах Джареда. Джареду так нравится это ощущение, что острое возбуждение на миг отпускает, сменяясь чем-то тёплым, глубоким. 

Джаред легко прикасается к члену губами — раз, другой, потом поцелуи сливаются в поток — Джаред приподнимается на локте, целует внутреннюю поверхность бедра, подтянувшуюся мошонку, стараясь не терзать нежную кожу засосами.  
Дженсена ломает на постели, он тает от губ и пальцев Джареда, очень скоро теряет контроль и громко стонет.

Дженсену неловко, но хорошо. Он не останавливает Джареда, когда тот мягко сжимает в горсти мошонку, приподнимает и касается горячим дыханием промежности. Дженсен смотрит, подняв голову. Просто смотрит, будто не верит тому, что происходит.

Джаред улыбается его смятению, опускает взгляд и целует выпуклое местечко под самой мошонкой, где бьётся горячий пульс. Потом отрывается, вслепую шарит по кровати и сжимает в руке дилдо. Загипнотизированный Дженсен смотрит, как Джаред подносит чёрную силиконовую головку к губам и быстро чмокает, дразня. Дженсен задыхается, и Джаред так же быстро прикладывается губами к розовому сжатому входу, подтягивает Дженсена к себе и с силой вдавливает язык в короткие складочки, пытаясь расслабить, раздвинуть, проникнуть внутрь. С первого раза у него не получается, но скоро он просто трахает Дженсена языком, постанывая от желания, и сжимает его задницу до синяков.

Джаред знает, что будет легче перевернуть Дженсена на живот, что им обоим так будет удобнее, но не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица. Поэтому только придвигается ещё ближе, прижимается бёдрами и тычет членом в скользкий от слюны анус Дженсена, продавливая сопротивление, медленно проникая внутрь. 

Дженсен дышит часто-часто, не сопротивляется и обхватывает его за шею, когда член проскальзывает в него полностью.

Джаред скован по рукам и ногам — Дженсен обнимает его, вдавливает пятки в поясницу и сам целует в губы — долго, долго, долго.

Джаред трахает его, сгорая от тёмной, душной страсти, ощущая членом тугое, влажное нутро, чувствуя каждый миг скольжения.

Ритм нарастает, Дженсен отрывается от губ Джареда, запрокидывает голову и сипло, блаженно стонет, и его член между их животами исторгает обжигающую струю.

Джаред сразу же кончает внутрь, прижимаясь губами к шее Дженсена, и движется в мокром и сладостном, пока член не опадает.

 

Утром Джаред всё отлично помнит. Он собирается с духом и говорит, поворачиваясь на бок:

— Доброе утро.

Он желает доброго утра подушке — Дженсена и след простыл. Сбежал из собственной спальни.

Но Джаред знает точно: ему это не приснилось. И… и он очень надеется, что ничем не обидел Дженсена.

Вечером Дженсен не приходит к ужину. Телефон у него не выключен, но на звонки он не отвечает. Джаред отправляет смс и зачем-то ждёт минуту или две, понимая, что ответа не будет. Он перекладывает в пластиковый контейнер остывший ужин, ставит в холодильник и идёт спать. Засыпая, прислушивается, но так ничего и не слышит.

Следующим утром Дженсена тоже нет. В доме чётко видны следы его присутствия, и Джареду становится легче. Значит, Дженсен пришёл очень поздно, а смылся утром раньше обычного. 

Весь день Джаред об этом думает, очень хочет позвонить, но понимает, что не нужно. Господи боже, Джаред нисколько не жалеет о той ночи. Больше того — он рвётся продолжить и постоянно гонит из головы мешающую работать картинку. Но Дженсен, видимо, другого мнения.

Джаред надеется застать его вечером или утром, чтобы просто поговорить. Чтобы… чтобы Дженсен ни о чём не сожалел, как бы ни сложилось дальше.

На четвёртый день Джаред понимает, что так продолжаться не может. Весь день в офисе он словно на иголках, а к вечеру сдаётся сам себе и едет не домой, а к месту работы Дженсена.

Сраная провокаторша латимерия нынче должна биться в экстазе, по-тюленьи хлопая плавниками-ластами, хотя дело совсем не в любопытстве. Но первобытной рыбине нет никакой разницы.

Джаред успевает. Дженсен ловит такси, и Джаред следует его примеру. Водитель вопросов не задаёт — просто аккуратно держит дистанцию. 

Не слишком длинное спонтанное путешествие заканчивается у дверей ночного клуба. Джаред видит, как Дженсен входит туда, поэтому сам не колеблется — расплачивается и отпускает такси.

Джаред не уверен в том, что правильно поступает. Но он видит Дженсена, оседлавшего барный табурет, и понимает, что совсем не знает своего соседа. В этом знакомом и незнакомом парне ему нравится всё: задиристый вид, прямой разворот широких плеч, да и чего уж там — яркая красота. Если бы Джаред не знал его, сказал бы, что парень наверняка привык отстаивать честь кулаками. Почему-то он убеждён, что так и есть.

Но… латимерия?

Нет, сам Джаред. Он уверен: даже если будет после жалеть, нельзя не использовать шанс и не попытаться.

— Привет, незнакомец, — говорит он с улыбкой, усаживаясь на соседний табурет.

Дженсен поворачивает голову, и Джаред мысленно рукоплещет его самообладанию — на лице Дженсена нет и тени узнавания.

— Мне не нравятся мужики, — говорит он негромко, и Джаред убеждается, что был прав. 

Дженсен боится отношений, и то, что случилось между ними несколько дней назад, держит Дженсена в напряжении. 

Джаред понимает: Дженсен не хочет разочарования, и нащупывает линию поведения, не зная, принял ли тот игру; но Дженсен продолжает тем же тоном, глядя перед собой:

— Мне не нравятся мужики, но… иногда мне нравится член в моей заднице.

Джареду кажется, что барная стойка плывёт мимо него, и судорожно вцепляется в полированное дерево руками.

Он набирает полную грудь воздуха и старается, чтобы голос звучал беспечно:

— Какое совпадение! Мне тоже не нравятся мужики, но… нравится мой член в чьей-то заднице. 

Дженсен несколько секунд смотрит изучающе.

— Нарцисс! — фыркает он наконец и прикладывается к своему стакану.

— Что ты! — ржёт Джаред. — Альтруист чистой воды!

Дженсен не отвечает, всецело поглощённый своей выпивкой, и Джаред наклоняется к нему, касаясь губами уха:

— Скажи, а мой подойдёт? Раз уж всё так здорово совпало. В морду дашь потом, если захочешь. Но… лучше в рот, — добавляет шёпотом.

 

Джаред впечатывает Дженсена щекой в стену прямо в подворотне — разгорячённой щекой в холодный шершавый камень. Влипает в него всем длинным жилистым телом, врубается коленом между ног и сжимает зубы на его шее, подчиняясь порыву, утоляя жажду. Дженсен не кричит, только глухо рычит внутри себя, у него солёная горячая кожа, и укус Джареда превращается в болезненный, долгий, выпивающий поцелуй. Он не может разобрать, что это — пот или фантомный привкус крови, но Дженсен поворачивает голову, подставляет губы, и соль сменяется сухим жаром, у которого нет вкуса. Джаред обнимает Дженсена, обволакивает, окутывает со всех сторон, будто у него десяток рук и ног, и поцелуй длится, длится, и горячий язык Дженсена скользит по изнанке рта Джареда, и мир вокруг пульсирует, качается и кружит голову.

У Джареда возникает отчаянное желание грубо, быстро и сладко оттрахать Дженсена прямо у стены — вдавить пылающий член в узкий анус, проскользнуть, чтобы подпереть мошонкой его яйца, не оставив просвета; заломить руку ему за спину и заставить кончить только от бешеной ебли.

 

— Это ничего не значит, — хрипло говорит Дженсен, когда Джаред выносит его спиной дверь в спальню.

— Конечно, чувак, ничего не значит, — покладисто соглашается Джаред, опрокидывая его на кровать.

Джаред осуществляет свою идею — когда сладостно злой, почти невменяемый от желания, абсолютно голый Дженсен седлает его бёдра, Джаред заводит его руку за спину так, что вдавливает его собственный кулак между лопаток. Дженсен стискивает Джареда пятками и трахает так, что спинка кровати лупит в стену.

Дженсен кричит и кончает на нём — Джаред может только хрипеть, глядя на его вздрагивающий твёрдый член, исторгающий одну струйку спермы за другой. Джаред не видит лица Дженсена — только запрокинутый подбородок и напряжённую шею. Джаред не знает, чего хочет сильнее — кончить внутрь, чтобы в тёплом тугом анусе стало скользко, отсосать, чтобы Дженсен кончил ещё раз, или покрыть поцелуями линию шеи, где видны под кожей взбухшие венки.

Дженсен глубоко вздыхает, и всё происходит само собой: Джаред кончает внутрь, распахнув глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу, и в ушах у него звенит. Он знает, что ещё много раз накачает задницу Дженсена спермой, хотя бы для того, чтобы полюбоваться на одинаковые мутные струйки, стекающие по члену Дженсена, и вытекающие из припухшего, покрасневшего ануса. Поэтому вынимает ещё твёрдый член без сожалений, подтаскивает Дженсена к себе, к своему лицу. Дженсен проезжается мокрой задницей по животу и груди Джареда, и Джаред, чуть нагнув голову, берёт в рот его твёрдо-мягкий член, мыча от жадности, и проводит языком по всей длине. Кончить прямо сейчас Дженсен пока не может, но он гладит пальцами щёки и подбородок Джареда, вдавливая член в его рот. Джареду хочется, чтобы член опять встал, он сглатывает, обжимая головку, и с восторгом чувствует, как член твердеет во рту, а разбухшая головка затыкает горло. Дженсен вжимается ещё глубже, скользя по нёбу и полностью перекрывая гортань, у Джареда на несколько секунд меркнет свет перед глазами от сладкого удушья, а потом член дёргается и в глотку льётся сперма. Дженсен сползает на бок, оставляя мокрый след на лице и шее Джареда, и тот поворачивается к нему, приникая к шее блестящими от спермы губами.

Утром Дженсен никуда не исчезает. Сопит рядом с Джаредом, лёжа на животе. Джареду ужасно хочется потихоньку лечь сверху и вдавить член в сладко растраханную за ночь задницу Дженсена, но он не делает этого. Так будет нечестно. Поэтому он тихо встаёт с постели и идёт варить кофе.

Дженсен приходит на запах через пару минут — всклокоченный и показательно хмурый.

— Тебе кофе с сахаром? — как ни в чём не бывало спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен хмурится ещё больше и хрипло отвечает:

— С сахаром. Но учти, это ничего не значит.

— Конечно! — невинно сияет Джаред, ставя перед ним чашку. — Когда это сахар что-то значил?

Джаред целует Дженсена, не дав ему даже притронуться к кофе.

— Да ну вас на хуй с вашей эволюцией! Сплошные розовые сопли, — бурчит латимерия, наконец-то уползая обратно в свой первобытный студенистый суп. 

Кофе в это утро остаётся не выпитым.

Так что сахар на самом деле ничего не значит.


End file.
